Where She Belongs
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Kimberly is turned evil and hurts so many people that when she is turned back she can't forgive herself and quits the team. Not only that but then she runs away. Will the rangers get her back?
1. Turning Evil

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is my new power ranger story. Please tell me what you think. Only review if you like it. **

Laughing could be heard down by the lake in California Angel Grove park. Those wonderful sounds were coming from six friends Tommy Oliver. Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Ann Hart. They were all seated at a picnic table having lunch and laughing at a joke that was told. However there was one person who wasn't laughing much at all and that person was Kimberly. You see Kimberly and her friends weren't normal teenagers. They were super hero's known as "Power Rangers". They protected the city from Rita Repulsa. Although things had been quiet the last few days Kimberly had a feeling something very bad was going to happen to her and she couldn't shack it. Tommy her boyfriend noticed her quietness and decided to ask her about it.

"Hey Beautiful you've been really quiet are you ok"?

She shook her head. "No, I just have this really bad feeling that Rita is going to do something really terrible to me" she told them.

"Like what" Jason asked?

"I don't know just something bad" Kimberly answered.

"Hmm I think I can cure you" Jason smirked as an idea crossed his mind.

"You can" Kimberly asked?

"Yeah" Jason smiled.

He looked at Tommy who knew what he was thinking.. He grabbed Kimberly's arms and pinned them behind her back. They both saw with one leg inside and the other outside the table. Jason turned and faced the same way. He smirked looked at Kim. He had always thought of Kim as a little sister. They had known each other since birth and grew up together. Jason was there for Kim through all the hard times just as she was for him. He also know one very important thing. She was extremely ticklish and she was the only one who was ticklish out of the six of them. He smiled as he thought of that and said "Don't worry Kim this won't hurt a bit. The treatment I am going to use is very easy its…the tickle treatment".

Kimberly's eyes went wide. She hated that he knew all her weak spots or that she was ticklish for that matter.

"No Jason don't you dar…." She was cut off as he started tickling her. She squealed and burst into giggles. She wiggled trying to get away. She knew she couldn't get her hands free because Tommy was too strong. She had learned that they hard way. Tommy and Jason often teamed up and tickled her. She always said she hated it but she secretly loved every second of it.

"St…op Ja…so…n pl..ea…se" she said giggling.

"Nope can't stop now it the treatment won't work" he said.

He tickled her sides, stomach and ribs. Her three most ticklish spots ever.

"St…op…o…r I…ll ki…ck yo…u" she giggled again.

"Go ahead and try little sister" he teased.

"Uh Jason maybe you should listen to her" Tommy said.

With the way Jason was sitting and the way Kimberly was now laying she'd kicked him it would hit him right in the spot where no guy should ever be kicked. Of course Jason was too busy with his tickle torture to notice this.

"Nah what's the worst she can do" Jason asked?

"Uh…Jase be careful what you say" Tommy said knowing what was about to happen.

"Li…st…en t…o hi…m" Kimberly laughed now breathless.

"Come on Kim give me your best shot" Jason taunted.

"I………do…n't.........wa…nt………t…o………hu…rt………yo…u" Kimberly giggled as she gasped for air.

"You can't hurt me" Jason said.

Not being able to take any more Kimberly launched her foot out kicking Jason right in the…well you know where. Jason stopped grabbing his area and falling off the bench and onto the floor groaning in pain. The other couldn't help but laugh. Messing with Kimberly was like asking for a death sentence. Kimberly on the other head was devastated. She meant to kick his knee or at least his thigh. She got on the floor.

"Jason I'm so, so, sorry. Are you ok? What can I do" she asked?

"Kimberly relax I'm fine. I should have listen to you and Tommy" he said with a slight laugh.

"I'm so sorry Jason. I really didn't mean to hurt you" she said tears filling her eyes.

She hated hurting her friends. It would be like her worst nightmare come true if she ever hurt all her friends at once or to the point they couldn't forgive her. Tommy saw her tears and got down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry Beautiful it's ok. We were just messing around" he said.

Jason sat up "I'm fine baby sister. I just always forget you are strong then you look. I'm not used to you kicking that hard" he said.

"I just wanted you to stop. I didn't want you to get hurt" she cried.

Jason pulled her into his arms. He let her cry into his chest. Her parents divorced when she was younger and when her father left he gave her the option to go with him. Kimberly didn't want to leave her friends or the life she had in Angel Grove so she said no. He father left telling her that she had hurt him real bad and he would never forgive her. So now where she hurts someone she cares about she remembers her father and it scares her.

"Shhhh baby sister I'm fine. There is nothing to be sorry for because there is nothing to forgive" he said rubbing her back.

She pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered.

"If you say sorry one more time I'm going to have to tickle you" Jason warned.

She smiled and nodded. She Jason and Tommy got up and sat back down on the bench and enjoyed their time together.

That night Kimberly was in her room getting changed into her pjs when Rita appeared in her room. Kimberly got into a fighting position ready to attack.

"Don't worry little Kimmie I won't be hear long" Rita laughed.

She pointed her wand at Kim and watched as tried to fight the new feeling inside her. The feeling of…evil.

"No, no, no" she cried trying to fight it.

"That's it give into the evil" Rita cheered.

"I'm sorry" Kimberly whimpered as the evil took over her body. She stood up and looked at Rita. "What must I do master" she asked?

**A/N that is just the first chapter. Should I continue? If I get at least one nice review saying yes then I'll continue. **


	2. The Attack

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"I'm sorry" Kimberly whimpered as the evil took over her body. She stood up and looked at Rita. "What must I do master" she asked?

"Do whatever it takes to destroy your friends" Rita laughed and vanished.

**In Kimberly's Mind (mostly anything is bold will be Kimberly's thoughts.)**

**NO! NO! Don't do it don't do it!**

She walked out of her room and into the living room where her mom was.

"Kimberly where are you going sweet heart it is late" her mom asked?

"None of your business mother" Kimberly said.

**No! I would never talk to my mom like that no! I'm so sorry mom please forgive me.**

"Kimberly Ann Hart don't take that tone with me young lady. I am your mother and I have the right to know" her mother said.

"Some mother you are. You didn't even go after dad when he left. All you two ever did was fight. You just wanted dad for his money. Then when he gave you a child it became to much so you left it. That's not a mother" Kimberly scoffed.

**No! it was my dad's fault. He left my mom! Stop stop it. **

"I will not be spoken to like that. You turn around right now and go back to your room" her mother ordered.

"Ha yeah right" Kimberly laughed.

She went to leave her mom grabbed her but Kimberly spun around and punched her in the face.

**NO! MOM! I AM SO SORRY! **

From then all Kimberly did was fight her mother. She hit her kicked her punched her until she was too weak to move. She laughed and walked out the door. She grabbed her cell and called Tommy.

"Hey Beautiful" he answered.

"Hey meet me at Jason's house its important" she said.

She hung up without waiting for a reply. She went to Jason's house and knocked at the door. Mr. Scott opened the door.

"Kimberly what are you doing here" he asked?

"Can't a girl see her friend without playing 20 questions" Kimberly asked?

"Uh…he is up in his room" Mr. Scott said in shock.

"See ya old man" Kimberly laughed.

**Old man? He is like the father I never had. Oh my gosh when am I going to stop! How many more people am I going to hurt before this ends?**

She went up to Jason's room. He had just finished getting out of the shower and was in nothing but his towel. She walked right in.

"Kim? What are you doing here" he asked?

"I have to tell you something Jason. It can't wait till morning I have to tell you right now" she said.

"What is wrong" Jason asked?

"I'm in love with you" Kimberly said.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOMMY YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH TOMMY NOT JASON!**

"What" Jason asked?

"I'm in love with you. I can't help it Jase I'm just so in love" Kimberly said as her eyes flashed red.

"Oh no she is evil" Jason said to himself seeing her eyes flash.

Just then they both heard Tommy's voice down stairs. The next thing Jason knew she pushed him onto his bed and climbed ontop of him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply on the lips.

**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG!**

"Kimberly? Jason?" Tommy asked in shock?

Jason pushed Kim off.

"Dude wait. This isn't what it looks like and I mean that. Look at her eyes bro. She wouldn't do that to you she loves you" Jason said.

**Yes! Jason yes thank you**

Tommy looked into Kim's eyes as saw as they flashed red.

"Oh no" he said.

"Sorry Tommy you just aren't good enough for me. Jason is way better. He is a better kisser" Kimberly smirked.

**NO! TOMMY DON' BELIEVE ME! ITS NOT TRUE! **

"I'm sure he is Kim. Hey why don't you and Jason go somewhere where you can be alone" Tommy suggested.

**NO! TOMMY PLEASE DON'T BELIEVE ME! ITS NOT TRUE! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU**

"Hang on Kim we will get you free" Jason said knowing a part of her could still hear him.

**Please hurry Jason!**

"No thanks. I'm going to go see my other friends" Kimberly said.

She went to leave but she was once again grabbed. She once again fought both Tommy and Jason off with one simple move. She kicked them right in the zone making both of the fall to the floor. She laughed and left.

**No! not again. Forgive me please! I'm so sorry. **

"We've got to snap her out of this she will never forgive herself" Jason said.

"We need to warn the others first. Maybe they can get her to hold still long enough for us to get there" Tommy said. He raised his wrist to his moth.

"Guys come in this is Tommy"

"Yeah Tommy" the others answered.

"We got trouble. Kim is evil. If you see her try to get her to stay with you till Jason and I can get there. Maybe even try to get her to the command center" Tommy told them.

"We got it Tommy. We will keep you updated" they said.

Tommy and Jason got up and left.

Kimberly made it to her next stop. Trini's house.

**No please not Trini she is my best female friend I can't hurt her**

She walked right in not even bothering to knock. She went upstairs and into Trini's room.

"What's up slut" she asked?

Trini jumped and turned around.

"Kimberly what are you doing here" Trini asked making conversation till the others got there.

"I just came to tell you how I really feel about you"

"What do you mean Kim" Trini asked?

"Well first off I hate. Your ugly, your fat. You smell terrible and you fight like a monkey" Kimberly said.

"Really what else" Trini asked?

She hit the button on her communicator so the other knew where Kim was.

"Well you're a slut. Jason deserves someone so much better like me. I am so much better for him then you are"

**NO! Jason loves you Trini he really does**

"What about Tommy" Trini asked

"Who cares about Tommy. We only let him join the team because we felt bad for him" Kimberly laughed.

"Why are you being so mean Kim. We are your friends" Trini not being able to handle much more.

"I don't have any friends. If I did you wouldn't be one of them" Kimberly said.

Kimberly then went to walk about when Trini grabbed her.

**Oh no I'm sorry Trini**

Kimberly beat Trini up until she was too weak to move and left.

"Guys she's gone" Trini said into her communicator.

"Any idea where she is headed" Tommy asked?

"No. My guess is to either Billy or Zack's next" she told them.

"Are you ok babe" Jason asked?

"Yeah fine" she lied.

"Ok look me and Jason will head to Zack's house Trini you head to Billy's house" Tommy said.

"Got it" Trini said,

Kimberly then appeared at Zack's house. She only had one thing to say so this would be quick. She went to his room and said "Hey Zack just thought I would tell you that the way you dance is terrible. You are the worst dancer" Then before he got a change to grab her she attacked him. Then went to Billy's and told him "Billy you are such an idiot why can't you just speak normal. No one can understand you anyway" then she beat him up too.

**NO! WHEN IS THIS NIGHTMARE GOING TO END!**

She then goes to the youth center. She walked right in just as Ernie was closing. Ernie was the owner and a good friend to Kim and the others. Without warning she attacked him and destroyed the place before leaving.

"One last stop and this will be the end of the power rangers forever" she laughed.

**NOOOOOOOO! NOT ZORDON PLEASE! NO! DON'T HURT ALPHA! NOOOOOOOOO**

She teleported to the command center where Alpha were waiting for her. Zordon was her mentor and Alpha was his helper.

**I'm sorry Zordon please forgive me**

"Well say bye bye" Kimberly laughed.

**A/N haha I know I'm so mean to end it there. Just review and I'll update. **


	3. Breaking the Spell

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Just as Kim was about to move a cage like thing appeared around her locking her in.

"Hey what gives. Let me out of here" she said.

"Alpha contact the others we need them to break the spell" Zordon said.

"Right away Zordon" Alpha replied.

Then there were flashes of lights and the rangers appeared.

"Oh no you again. I thought I got rid of you guys" Kimberly said.

"You can't get rid of us that easily Beautiful" Tommy said with reflex added her nick name.

Suddenly something flashes through Kimberly. It was a memory of when he first called her that.

"Tommy" she whimpered as the evil became stronger and harder to fight.

"Tommy you are the key to break the spell. Try to get to her remember the good" Zordon said.

Tommy went over to the cage and looked at Kim in the eyes.

"Come on Beautiful you can fight this. Fight the evil Kim I know you can do it" Tommy said.

"Oh please. I belong on the evil side" Kim laughed.

"NO you don't Beautiful. Come on fight this for me" Tommy said.

Memory flashes went through Kim's head. As the evil got stronger her head burned with pain. She grabbed her head in her hands and cried out in pain.

"Good Beautiful come on. Come back to us. You can do it" Tommy said.

"Its hurts" she whimpered.

"I know Beautiful fight the evil and the pain will be gone. Come on Beautiful I need my pink princess" Tommy said.

Finally the spell was broken and Kim fainted onto the floor. The cage was removed and Tommy went to her side.

"Hey Beautiful it's time to wake up" he said.

Kimberly stirred and little and opened her eyes.

"Tommy what…" she asked? She tried to get up but Tommy pushed her back down.

"Easy Beautiful just rest" he said.

"What happen. Why am I here" she asked?

"Nothing we just had a ranger meeting and you fell asleep" Jason lied.

He knew telling the truth was hurt her worse.

"Wow I must have been really tried. The last thing I remember I was in my room getting changed" Kimberly said.

"It's ok now. Rangers come home and get some rest" Zordon said.

Everyone nodded and teleported home. When Kimberly walked inside she saw her mom still in the ground in pain.

"Mom what happen" Kimberly asked running to her.

"Don't you dare act all sweet now! You know what you did! You attacked me. Don't you ever touch me again. Get out NOW" her mother yelled.

Then she remembered beating her mother. Why was she beating her mother. She ran from her house in tears. She was going to run to Jason's house when Rita appeared.

"Oh no" she groaned.

"Don't worry Kimmie I don't want to fight. I just want to tell you the truth. I turned you evil but that Tommy brought back. I can however show you what you did" Rita said pulling out a mirror. It showed the past events.

"No" Kimberly cried as she watched what she had done.

She covered her mouth also as a way to keep the tears back. She was NOT going to cry in front of Rita. As the past events played through Kimberly felt weaker and weaker. She couldn't even stand. Her knee gave out from under her and she hit the ground. By the time it was finished she laid flat on the ground crying. Her face buried in the grass. Rita laughed and left Kim there alone. Kimberly just laid there crying. She was teleported to the command center but she didn't move. She just laid on ground crying.

"Kimberly do not let what you just saw get you down. You were under a spell and were not yourself. Your friends do not blame you nor do I" Zordon said.

Kimberly ignored him and cried.

"Alpha contact the others" Zordon said.

Everyone appeared. Tommy ran to Kim's side.

"Hey Beautiful shhhhh what is it" he asked?

"Rangers look at the viewing globe. Rita was able to make Kim remember what she while under the spell and has broken Kimberly" Zordon said.

Everyone looked at the viewing globe it showed the past events.

"Zordon Kimberly only did that because she was under a spell" Tommy said.

"I know that but Kimberly feel guilty for what she has done. Like you once did Tommy when we first broke you of Rita's evil spell" Zordon said.

"Man I remember that feeling. How can we help Kim" Tommy asked?

"There is nothing you can do. She has to learn to forgive herself before she was learn to accept your forgiveness" Zordon said.

Jason went to Kim's side and was going to hold her but she pulled away.

"Don't. I don't deserve you. I took advantage of you" Kimberly cried.

Tommy tried but she pulled away from him too.

"I cheated on you with Jason how could you not hate me" she cried.

"Beautiful I don't hate you. I know what you're going through. I know you feel like the worst person in the world but you can't blame yourself. What you did you did because Rita forced you too. None of us are mad at you" Tommy said.

Kimberly let Tommy hold her when he tried again. She clung to him and cried into shoulder.

"M-m-my mo-mo-mom ha-ha-hates m-m-me" Kimberly cried.

"Beautiful she doesn't hate you" Tommy said rubbing her back.

"Rangers Rita attacked Kim while she was at her house. When Kimberly's mother tried to stop her from leaving Kim fought her. Because she doesn't know Kim was under a spell she doesn't understand why that happen and because of that banished Kim from her home" Zordon said.

"Oh man poor Kim" Jason said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Kimberly cried.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Kim" Trini said coming over to her.

"I was awful to you" she whimpered looked up at her.

"I know you didn't mean it" Trini said.

"I hurt you guys. I hit you kicked you. I punched you" she cried.

"You didn't mean to baby sister. Rita had you under a spell" Jason said.

Kimberly just buried her face into Tommy's shoulder

"Don't leave me Tommy" she whimpered.

"I won't Beautiful I promise" Tommy said rubbing her back soothing her until she finally fell asleep. "I'm going to take her to my house. My parents know about us being rangers and they will under better than anyone else" he said.

"How do they know" Jason asked?

"I allowed him to tell them after his encounter with being evil. He too said rude things to his parents and was pained by it so I allowed him to tell his parents as long as he trusted they would keep quiet and they have" Zordon said.

"OK then just take care of her Tommy" Jason said.

"I will bro" Tommy said.

They all teleported home.

Tommy walked inside and his parents were waiting for him.

"Tommy where did you" his father asked?

"Zordon needed me. I'm sorry. Look mom, dad Rita placed Kim under a spell tonight and she like me attacked her mom and she won't let her back home because of what she did. Can she stay here till we get this figured out" Tommy asked?

"Sure" his father replied.

Tommy took Kim to his room and laid her on the bed. She whimpered and grabbed is hand.

"Tommy don't go" she whimpered.

"I'm just going to change. Go back to sleep" Tommy said stroking her hair.

Kimberly nodded and went back to sleep. Tommy sighed and changed him clothes before climbing into bed with Kim and pulling her into his arms. She cuddled into him and they both slept dreamlessly all night.


	4. Forgiving

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Tommy woke up and saw Kim sitting sleeping. He smiled and got up and went to take a shower. When he came back out later on Kim was still sound asleep. She was a heavy sleeper. Then Tommy's phone rang.

"Hello" he answered

"Hey man it's me" Jason said on the other line.

"Hey what's up"?

"Well first how is Kim"?

"Good she is still sleeping so I guess that's a good thing".

"Any nightmares last night"?

"No none".

"That's good. So you want to wake the sleeping beauty and meet me and the rest of the gang at the youth center"?

"Sure I'll meet you there in say…an hour"?

"Sounds good and Tommy"?

"Yeah Jase"?

"Don't forget"

Tommy laughed he could at times be a little bit forgetful and his friends always teased him about it.

"I won't forget Jason" he said.

They hung up and Tommy went over to Kim. He sat down on her side of the bed and said "Hey Beautiful it's time to wake up". She groaned and rolled over onto her side. He just laughed. "I see we have to do this the hard way" Tommy said. He started tickling her side. Kimberly sat up instantly bursting into giggles.

"St…op I…m aw..ak…e" she giggled.

Tommy stopped and laughed when she glared at him.

"Thanks a lot Tommy I was in the middle of a good dream" she said.

"About what" he asked?

"I dreamt that everything I did last was just a nightmares and I never hurt anyone" she said. Then she sighed "Tommy how can you just forgive me" she asked?

"I could ask you the same question. When you broke the spell on me I thought you would never forget the things I said to you. I was so mean and cruel to you I thought you would hate me forever but you forgave me…why" Tommy asked?

"You were under a spell. You didn't mean to do what you did it couldn't be helped" Kimberly said quietly.

"That's how I can forgive you. You were under the same spell. You didn't know what you were doing" Tommy said.

"Yeah but when you were evil you never attacked your parents…physically, you never kissed another girl while with another" Kimberly said.

"Do you have feelings for Jason" Tommy asked?

"What do you mean" she asked?

"Romantic feelings? Are you 'in' love with Jason" Tommy asked again?

"What no ewwww" she squealed.

"That right there is how I can forgive you for kissing him" Tommy laughed.

He didn't know why be loved her squeal. He thought it was the cutest thing he had ever heard other than her giggle of course.

"Can he or Trini forgive me? They are in love" she asked?

"If I can forgive you I'm sure they will too" Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded and looked down. "Tommy I remember some of the stuff I said about you" she said softly.

"What" he asked?

"I didn't mean any of it" she said again.

"Well tell me what it was" Tommy told her.

"Promise you won't hate me" she whimpered.

"I promise" he said.

"I said that the only reason we let you join the team after you were evil was being we felt sorry for you" Kimberly said.

"Oh now that, that hurts Kim right here" Tommy joked putting his hand over his heart. "I think you need to be punished" Tommy said again an idea forming in his head.

"I know I'm getting kicked of the team its o…." she was cut off when Tommy pushed her back down and pinned her down to the bed.

"Tommy what are you doing" she asked?

"Giving you your punishment. I think….twenty raspberries should teach you a lesson about insulting your leader"" Tommy said.

"NO! NO RASPBERRIES" she squealed knowing how much it tickled when he did. She also then knew that he wasn't really hurt by what she said and that made her feel better.

Tommy lifted her shirt just to her ribs so he didn't see anything she wouldn't want him to see and rested his mouth on her stomach. He took and deep breath and blew a raspberry on her stomach making her burst into giggles and squirm trying to get away.

"St………op" she begged between laughter.

"Nope not until you learn your lesson" he teased and did it again.

"N…………o" she laughed.

"Plus we have to get to twenty we are only at two" Tommy teased again.

He took another deep breath and blew another raspberry setting her off into more laughter. She reached her hands down and tried to push his head away from her stomach. He just smiled and pinned her arms up over her head.

"Here is number four" she said slowly making her wait even longer for the torture to end. Kimberly laughed and squirmed trying to escape.

"To………mm………y st………op pl………ea……….se" she laughed.

He ignored her and continued his attack.

"Th………at ti………ck………les st………op" she begged.

She couldn't take anymore. She was going breathless.

"Say 'I Kimberly Ann Hart am terribly sorry for insulting you fearless leader Tommy James Oliver' and I'll stop" Tommy and said blew another one. This time not stopping, he blew and blew making Kimberly laugh harder.

"I………..ca………n't br…re…athe" she gasped out between laughter.

If she was going to say sorry he had to stop. He smiled and stopped letting her get her breath back. Kimberly regained control of her breath and said "I Kimberly Ann Hart am terribly sorry for insulting you fearless leader Tommy Oliver" she breathe out.

"Just what I wanted to hear" he laughed. "Are you ok? I didn't tickle you too much did I" he asked?

"No it was fun. You think we can tickle the others into forgiving me" she asked?

"If they were ticklish. Jason told me you were the only one in the group who is ticklish" Tommy said.

"You're not ticklish" Kimberly asked?

"Nope" Tommy lied.

"That is lie" a voice said from the door".

Tommy jumped off Kim and looked at the door him mom was standing there.

"Tommy only has one ticklish spot but if you get him at the right moment you can make him breathless" his mom said.

"Really" Kimberly asked with a smirk.

"Yep. I remember when he was a baby when I would change I would hold his tiny little feet in my hands and blow little raspberries and he would laugh so hard…I would usually have to change him again" his mom said again.

"Mom" Tommy said modified.

"No its ok Tommy I won't tell a lot of people" Kimberly teased.

"So Kimberly do you have any plans today" his mom asked again?

"Oh! We are suppose to meet the others at the youth center" Tommy said suddenly.

"Tommy you really need to start remembering things" his mom laughed making Kimberly giggle.

"I know mom thank you. What are you doing in here anyway" Tommy asked?

"I heard Kim screaming I thought maybe she was having a nightmare or something" his mom said.

"No Tommy was tickling me that's all" Kimberly smiled.

"Well all right I'll see you kids later" his mom said and left.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can go" Kimberly said getting off the bed. Tommy nodded and watched as she walked away. He was happy she was herself again. She took a quick shower and they both headed out.

Once they got there they went right in and found their friends at a table and sat down.

"Took you long enough. I thought you said you wouldn't forget" Jason teased.

"It's not my fault. Kimberly wouldn't wake up" Tommy said,

"Oh sure it's my fault. We are late because Tommy decided to torture me this morning" Kimberly said.

Jason faked a gasp "Tommy how dare you torture Kim without me".

Tommy laughed "Sorry bro I had to cheer her up somehow" Tommy said.

"So how are you Kim" Trini asked?

She shrugged. "I don't know" she said.

"What's wrong" Jason asked?

"I just get the feeling like I shouldn't be here" she said softly.

"Why" Tommy asked?

"You guys show the clip. I came here and destroyed the place and beat up Ernie" she answered,

Then Ernie came out in a cast struggling with a tray of drinks. The rangers jumped to help him before he dropped them.

"Thanks" he said.

"What happen" Jason asked seeing if he would tell the truth?

"Nothing I just twisted it the wrong way" Ernie lied.

"Well if you need help we can help" Kimberly offered hoping maybe it would make up for what she did..

"You already helped enough Kimberly thank you" Ernie said trying to hide the anger in his voice.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I'm sorry please forgive me" she whimpered and ran out of the youth center with tears in her eyes.

The others followed behind her. They could hear her crying as they got closer to her. Finally they caught her but she tried to pull away.

"No! Get away from me! I'll just hurt you" she cried.

"You would never hurt me" Tommy said holding her tighter.

"I already did" she cried.

Tommy turned her to face him and pressed his lips to hers giving her the most heated kiss ever. She struggled at first but as his arm went around her waist she started kissing back. Finally Tommy pulled away. "You didn't hurt me Kimberly. You aren't capable of hurting anyone" Tommy said.

"Yes I am! I hurt my own mother! I broke Ernie's arms! I kissed your best friend my brother while still with you! I called Trini names I never call people I insulted Zack and Billy for no reason. I was going to blow up the command center and kill Zordon and Alpha! I am as evil as they come. Rita is right I do belong on the evil side. I don't deserve to be a power ranger anymore" she cried.

Jason grabbed her from Tommy's arms and holding tightly by the shoulders so she was looking in right in the eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again Kimberly you hear me? You are NOT evil! Rita put you under a spell and made you do things you wouldn't normally do! You DO NOT belong on the evil side and you deserve the right to be a power ranger just as much as we do. I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself because it a lie. It is a big fat lie!" Jason said sternly almost yelling.

"Now I've made you mad at me! I hate myself" Kimberly cried.

She pulled from Jason and was going to run but Tommy just grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry into his chest.

"Shhhhh Beautiful. I know what you're feeling right now. I do. I went through the same thing and it's what Rita wants. She wants us to feel bad about ourselves and believe we are evil so we don't try and stop her. Don't let her win Beautiful. Don't let Rita win. Don't let her make you feel like this. You are good. You do belong on the good side and you do deserve to be a power ranger. You can't let Rita have this power over you. You have to learn to break free from that and once you do that you will start to heal. That's what I had to do. I had to take a good look at myself and ask "Who am I" Once I did that I could move on and start forgiving myself for what happen then I could accept your forgiveness" Tommy said softly into her eat as he rubbed her back.

"I can't be a good person Tommy. I'm not. I hurt Jason at the park the other day and I wasn't evil then" she cried.

"He was tickling you to death" Tommy said.

"You tickled me just know and I didn't kick you" she cried.

"I had your legs pinned down" Tommy told her.

"Kimberly this what Rita wants. She wants you to feel like you're a bad person but you're not. Your ARE NOT a bad person" Tommy said.

"Thank you Tommy" she whimpered.

"Hey you know what really helped me" Tommy asked?

"What" she asked?

"Sparring. I took out my anger from Rita and what she had done to be and after that I felt so much better" Tommy said.

"No I'm not sparring with anyone. I could hurt you" Kimberly said.

Everyone sighed.

Rita really broke Kim when she turned her evil. Tommy just sighed. "I think I'm going to take her home" he said.

The others nodded. Tommy took Kim's hand and they walked away

**A/N I hope no one is mad at me for making Ernie so mad. If you think about it he doesn't know Kim is a ranger and doesn't know she is under the spell. He only knows she went nuts one night and attacked him. Anyway that's all for now. Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow.**


	5. Quiting

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The others sighed. "If we don't get Kim through this we could loose her forever" Jason said.

"She seems better when Tommy is around" Trini said.

"They share the same experience" Billy said.

"None of us have been evil before. Tommy has, he can help her better then we can" Zack said.

A week passed and still no change. Kimberly still convinced herself she was bad and didn't spar with anyone. She would hardly go to the youth center because she was too scared to face Ernie. She couldn't trust herself anymore. She always second guessed herself in battles and ended up getting beaten. She was turning into to someone new and she didn't like it. That's when she knew she had to do something. She faked sick one morning and convinced Tommy to go to the youth center and he did but he had a back feel.

He was at the youth center hanging out trying to enjoy himself, just then there communicator went off.

"Rangers teleport to the command center" Zordon said.

They rangers teleported, when they got there they saw Kim's thing laying on the control panel.

"No" Tommy said.

"I'm sorry rangers. Kimberly has decided to leave the team" Zordon said.

"Where is she" Tommy asked?

"She went back home. I'm sorry but I think it's time we start looking for a new pink ranger" Zordon said.

Tommy teleported home without another word. He went to the guest room and knocked on the door.

"Tommy go away. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it" Kimberly's voice rang out.

Ignoring Kim he tried to open the door but it was locked. He could always teleport…then he could loose his powers did he really want to risk that? For Kimberly, any day.

"Kimberly open this door or I will teleport myself in" he said.

"No won't you'll loose your powers" Kimberly said.

"Zordon forgive me" Tommy said,

He teleported himself into her room.

"Why Kim why" he asked

"This whole deal is really making me think. Where do I belong? Do I belong here fighting evil everyday hurting the people I love? Or do I belong somewhere else" she said. "Please Tommy this is one of the hardest things I've ever have to do. Please support me on this please don't hate me" she said.

"Hate you I'm going to kill you" a voice said.

Tommy and Kim turned to look Jason was standing there.

"Are you insane Kim? Why are you quitting being a power ranger? Are you a wimp is that why? You're scared Rita will turn you evil again and you'll hurt more people" Jason asked?

"Jason stop. She needs this right now. She needs to find herself and where she belongs. As her boyfriend I am going to support that. As her brother you should do the same" Tommy said.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't support this Kim because I think this is a really bad idea" he said and teleported out.

"Did you mean that" Kimberly asked?

"Yes. I may not agree with what you are doing but I understand why. You need this to get over what happen and I will support you 100%" Tommy said.

They shared a hug.

"Thank you Tommy" she said.

"You're welcome Beautiful" he replied.

Kimberly knew there was still more that she couldn't tell him. She would just have to wait and do it later. She would have to leave to find herself. She would have to leave Angel Grove…….

**A/N I'm sorry Jason fans for making Jason so mean but I promise they will make up. **


	6. Kimberly's New Life

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The rest of the week Kim stayed locked up in her bedroom. She couldn't face her friends not with knowing what she was going to do. Sunday morning she woke up before anyone else. She wrote a letter and left. She only hoped Tommy would forgive her. Tommy woke up later on and noticed a letter on his shirt. He read it.

_Dear Tommy,_

_You supported me when I decided to leave the rangers so I'm hoping you'll support me now. I need to figure things out Tommy. I need to find who I am and where I belong and I can't do that in Angel Grove. I am going somewhere safe so please don't worry about me. I'll make contact in a few days. Please don't be mad at me Tommy. Jason is already going to kill me when he finds out. Please Tommy I can't loose too. I'm sorry about doing this but I have to. I will be back I promise. _

_Signed by_

_Beautiful_

Tommy sighed. He had to find Kim and bring her home. She belonged in Angel Grove but where would she go?

He teleported to the command center and had them run a search for her. Zordon contacted the others to have them come along. A few weeks passed and nothing. Tommy was losing hope. One day things changed.

"Tommy I know how you can find Kimberly. You already know where she is. Alpha and I were able to get a video of a past conversation between the two but it cuts off. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks.

**In the Video**

**Tommy and Kimberly were sitting at the youth center talking. They were playing twenty questions. **

"**If you could run away to anywhere in the world where would be" he asked?**

"**That's easy I'd go visit my father. I haven't seen him since I was little" Kimberly asked?**

"**Where does he live" Tommy asked?**

**End of tape**

"Of course. Thanks Zordon may I teleport there" Tommy asked?

"Yes you may good luck" Zordon said and Tommy was gone.

He appeared by a house in New York. He knocked and a tall man answered.

"Oh you must be here for Brittney" the man said and called inside.

"Uh…No I'm here for Kimberly…Kimberly Hart" Tommy said.

"Oh why do you want her" the man asked?

"I'm her boyfriend from back home…Tommy Oliver" Tommy told him.

"So you are real. We thought Kim was making it up" the man laughed.

Tommy went in and stood by the door.

"Ann get your butt down here now" the man yelled.

"Uh sir I'm looking for Kimberly" Tommy said again.

"I know Kimberly is Ann" the man said.

"I'm Don" the man said again.

"Nice to meet you" Tommy said.

Kimberly came down stairs shocked by who she saw.

"Tommy" she said,

"Hey Beautiful" he said.

"Beautiful? Are you kidding me" the only thing Beautiful about it is…her hair and that she got from me" Don said.

"With all due respect sir I find Kimberly very Beautiful" Tommy said.

"Let's go to my room Tommy" Kimberly said taking his hand and leaving.

Up in Kim's room she sat on the bed. Tommy sat next to her.

"If you're here to break up with me make it fast" she said.

Tommy pulled Kim into him and kissed her deeply. She kissed back. When they pulled away Kim smiled.

"I'm not here to break up with you. I'm here to visit. I got the letter and I do understand why you're running away. Why do you think I ran after I lost my green ranger powers? Everyone needs time to think so I'm going to support you but that doesn't mean I'm not going visit" he said.

"You are so great Tommy" she said and they hugged.

"Can I ask you something" Tommy asked?

"Sure" Kimberly answered.

"Does your father always insult you like that" Tommy asked?

"What do you mean Insult me? He tells me the truth" Kimberly said.

"Kimberly I will pick you up right now and throw you over my shoulder and drag your butt back to Angel Grove if you say that again. You are Beautiful no matter what your father says" Tommy said.

"I know that but it's easier if I agree with him" Kimberly told him.

"Does he hit you" Tommy asked?

"No. Tommy I'm smart enough to know that if he does hit me I need to get out. He hasn't hit me and if he does you'll be the first to know" she said.

"Good" he smiled.

"ANN AND….FRIEND DINNER IS ON THE TABLE" Don yelled from down stairs.

"Well let's go friend" Kimberly giggled.

"Ok Ann" he teased.

They both went down stairs and sat down at the table. The more Tommy was there the longer he hated Kim's father. During dinner Kimberly asked "Hey dad I was wondering if maybe on Saturday you wanted to go and hang out. Go to the movies or something. Spend time together catch up like around noon or something" Kimberly asked?

"Sorry Ann I am really busy all day and I don't have enough money to pay for all that" Don lied.

"Hey dad I need a ride to the mall Saturday and some money" Brittney asked?

Brittney was Don's other daughter. She was the same age as Kim. Which only meant one thing. Kim's dad cheated on her mom while she was pregnant with someone else.

"Sure Princess what time and how much" Don asked?

"Noon and 400 should be enough" Brittney asked?

"You got it Princess" Don said.

"Thanks dad" Brittney said.

Tommy saw as Kim looked down at her food. He knew she was hurt who wouldn't be? Her father just lied to her face. Here Kim was asking her father to spend time with him and hang out and then there was Brittney she wanted her father for nothing more than a ride and cash. He felt sick. Why would Kim choose to live here?

Kimberly ate not once looking up at Tommy. When she was finished she asked "May I please be excused"?

"No you have to stay here" Don said.

Two seconds later Brittney finished and she just got up and walked away leaving her plate there. Tommy ate slower so he could wait for Kim. When Don and his wife finished they got up and Don said "Clean off the plate and then wash them. Then Brittney needs money for the mall tomorrow so I'm taking it from your allowance so you won't get paid again for a few months".

Tommy wanted to smack this guy. If anything Kim deserved the money for everything she does. Don and his wife left. Kim started cleaning off the table. Tommy helped her. She didn't deserve this. He followed her into the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink. She sighed.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not always like this" Kimberly lied.

Tommy knew she was lying but decided to not to say anything.

"So I wash you dry" Tommy asked?

"You don't have to help me" Kimberly said.

"Ok then its set" Tommy said and turned on the water.

"I'll wash you dry" she said.

"Fine" he said.

He grabbed a towel and stood next to Kim. She watched them and handed them to Tommy. When Tommy wasn't looking she took the hose and sprayed him. He laughed.

"What was that for" he asked?

"You missed a spot" she teased.

"Oh well so did you" he said.

"No" she squealed knowing what that meant.

He grabbed the hose still in her hands and turned it so it was facing her and pressed it to her chest making her squeal and giggle. As she tried to fight it off.

"Ok, ok You win" she giggled.

They stopped and turned the water off.

"You got it" she laughed.

"So did you" he laughed as well.

They leaned in and kissed. A voice broke them apart.

"Ewwww why would you kiss someone like her"?

Brittney had entered the kitchen.

"Because I love her and I think she is the most beautiful women I have ever met" Tommy said.

"She is so ugly though. I can see why your dad left you. I'm way prettier" Brittney said.

Kimberly pushed her way out of the kitchen and ran to her room.

"I don't normally hit girls but keep this up and I might just change my mind" Tommy said. He threw the towel down and ran after her.

Kim fell face first onto her bed burying her face into her pillow crying her eyes out. Tommy walked in and his heart broke.,

"Oh no baby, Please don't cry" he said.

He ran to her and pulled her into his arms letting her cry into his chest.

"Don't listen to her Beautiful. It's not true" Tommy said.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" she said quickly pulling away and wiping her tears.

"It's ok. It's not your fault" Tommy said.

"I told you it's not normally like this" she said.

"You don't have to put on a brave face for me Beautiful." Tommy said.

"I'm not. It's really not that bad" she lied.

"You can come back you know. Come back home to Angel Grove" Tommy said.

"This is my home Tommy. My new home, I'm hoping you understand that" she said.

"I understand you wanting to get away but why stay in a place like this" Tommy asked?

"This is my only other family" she said.

Then it hit him. Kimberly was doing all this because she felt like she was loosing her family. Her mom kicked her out and Jason was slowly slipping away after she quit being a ranger. Her father was the last living blood family she had left that wanted her. Even if he just wanted her as his slave.

"Beautiful you know that isn't true. You have tons of family in Angel Grove" Tommy said.

"Not anymore. My mom called Jason's mom and dad and told them so I don't think they want me. After what I did to the others I don't think their parents want me. Your mom and dad were great but they only let me stay because they felt sorry for me and Ernie hates my guts because I broke his arm and destroyed the youth center" Kimberly said.

"You still have me" he said.

"I know and I'm grateful but I just can't go back. Not with all the memories and people there" she said.

Tommy sighed.

"Ok but I want you to promise me no…swear to me on Zordon's life that if Don ever lays a hand on you call me right away" he said.

"I swear Tommy and thank you for understanding" she said.

"You're welcome. Promise to keep in touch" he asked?

"I will" she smiled.

"I should go then. The rangers don't know I left and I don't want anyone to notice because I teleported here so…" he said.

"Go I'll call you tomorrow" she said.

Tommy kissed her and left. Kimberly sighed and laid back down on her bed. Even though she felt right there she still had to ask herself "Where do I belong"?

**A/N No this isn't the end. Don't worry I still have more planned. **


	7. Coming Home

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Back in Angel Grove Tommy landed back in the command center.

"I trust things went well" Zordon asked?

"Yes Kimberly is where she needs to be for now. But even if she isn't a ranger can you still keep an eye on her. The people she is with I don't trust 100%" Tommy sighed.

"Yes Tommy. Now head to the park, There is a monster attack the park and the rangers need you" Zordon said.

"I'm on it Zordon" Tommy said.

He morphed and went to help the rangers. No matter how hard they fought they couldn't defeat the monster. They weakened him but then again they also grew weak. This the hardest monster they ever had to face. It was either that or just that they needed the pink ranger to do it. When they finished that they went to Tommy house and he told them about his visit with Kim.

"I never did like her father" Jason said.

"Brittney was a total spoiled brat. Anything she wanted she got but when Kim asked for something as simple as time to spend with her father…well then all of a sudden Don is too busy" Tommy said. He has said this at least ten times but he needed to vent. His anger was boiling over.

"Tommy does she hate me" Jason asked?

"No in fact she thinks you hate her" Tommy said.

"What? No! I have to call her" Jason said and ran to grab his phone.

A minute later he came back with the phone in his hand.

"No Kim I'm serious I really tripped" he said laughing.

"Jason you are not one to just trip you must have been staring at someone special" Kim teased.

"Yeah Kim your on speaker" Jason said.

"HI" she squealed.

"Hey Kim" they all replied.

"How is life in the big apple" Zack asked?

"Fine. How about in Angel Grove? Rita playing nice" she asked?

"Not at all" Tommy said.

"You know we could really use our pink ranger back" Jason said.

"I'm thinking about coming back. I'm not 100% positive but I am thinking about it" she said.

"Hey thinking about it is better than nothing" Jason said.

"ANN GET YOUR FAT BUT DOWN HERE AND GET ME A BEER" they heard in the background. Then they also heard moans and groans in the background.

""Hold on" Kimberly said.

Then it went quiet.

"Sorry Brittney's boyfriend is here and they are…well let's just say not waiting. I do have to go though. If Don doesn't get a beer he gets…well let's just say Rita would be scared of him" Kimberly said.

"Kimberly you better stink to the promise you made me" Tommy said.

"He has never laid a hand on me and the day he does I will let you know" Kimberly said.

"Well we will let you go. May the power protect you" Jason said.

"Bye guys you too" she said and the line went dead.

"I swear if that guy puts her through anymore pain I will kill him" Jason said.

"I'll help" Tommy said making everyone laugh.

"So what are we going to do about the new monster" Jason asked? "We may have weakened it but it took a lot out of all of us and just because the monster pulled back doesn't mean he will stop"

"There is nothing we can do. The monster only has one weakness and to hit that weakness we need something we don't have" Tommy said.

"Kim's power bow" Jason guessed.

"Yep so until then we have to fight, do the best we can and try to defeat him" Tommy said.

The rangers sighed. How long was Kimberly going to be gone and would she really come back? A few more weeks passed and nothing changed. The monster got stronger and the rangers got weaker. Kimberly still lived with her father keeping in contact with her friends. Tommy was really starting to worry Kim would never come back and this monster would be the end of the power rangers. As a leader he had to be strong but when he was alone he knew he could show weakness. He sighed as his communicator went off.

"This is Tommy"

"Come to the command center" Zordon said.

Tommy teleported to the command center. The others were already there.

"The monster has returned" Zordon said.

The rangers groaned. They all morphed and were about to leave when another alarm sound went off.

"We are trying to be reached by unknown source" Alpha said.

"Put it through it might be Kimberly" Zordon said.

Then Kimberly appeared on the viewing globe. She was handcuffed to a chair with a few burses on her face.

"Tommy he lost it. He hit me and I can't get out of here please help" her voice rang out.

"Ranger you go and do the best you can with the monster. Tommy got and get Kim depending on her health I will send her to help you" Zordon said.

The other rangers left and Tommy left. He appeared in Kimberly room.

"Tommy" Kimberly sighed in relief

He pulled out his power gun. "Hold very still" he said.

Kimberly froze as Tommy shot the power gun at her chains. Kimberly was broken free and she ran into Tommy's arms.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. I never should have left" she cried.

"We'll talk later right now we need our pink ranger back. Are you ok fight" he asked?

"I think so" she said.

Tommy teleported back to the command center. Alpha handed Kim her things. She morphed and she and Tommy went down to where the monster was attacking. Just as the rangers were blown away Kimberly shot her power bow killing the monster for good. Everyone ran over to Kim after the unmorphed. They all hugged her.

"Can you guys ever forgive me for running away" she asked?

"As long as you agree to take back the powers as the pink ranger" Jason said.

"I will. It's where I belong" she said.

They smiled.

"Kim what happen with Don" Jason asked?

"Can we talk about it later" Kimberly sighed.

"Ok Kim. No pressure" Jason answered.

They all went back to Tommy's house to celebrate the victory and Kim's home coming of course. After a few hours everyone was sitting around in the living room resting off their full stomachs.

"You ready to talk about what happen" Trini asked?

She nodded. Taking a deep breath she started.

"It started when Britney's boyfriend started hitting on me. I didn't think much of it until one day he came over to see Brittney but she wasn't home. He said he would wait so I let him in. After slaving away to my father I went up to my room and found Brittney's boyfriend sitting on my bed waiting for me. He said he was bored and wanted me to "entertain" him. Little did I know that is a word boys use when they want to sleep with a girl. So I said ok. I walked over to get a stack of card trying to be a nice person and he grabs me by the waist and pulls me onto his lap. He started to pinch at my hips I guess trying to tickle me or something but it just felt weird. So I pulled away and told him I had a boyfriend. He just grabbed me and pinned me down…" she stopped.

"Did he rape you" Jason asked?

"No thankfully Brittney came home before it got that far. He forced his lips onto mine and then…forced his tongue into my mouth. I tried fighting him off but I could move. He started playing with the hem of my shirt. Then…his hands went up my shirt and he…he touched me and…. I can't I can't do this" she said.

Tommy moved so she was sitting on his lap.

"You can do it come on Beautiful we are right here" he said.

"He started kissing my neck and licking. He moved his mouth down to my chest and lower and lower. The higher his hands the more my shirt road up. Finally he heard Brittney coming so he flipped us over so I was on top but held me down so I couldn't get. As Brittney opened the door he let me go throwing his all over the placing making his look like I did it to him. So Brittney screamed and pulled me off him and hugged her boyfriend. I felt so gross at that point I didn't know what to do. Brittney and her boyfriend left and went down stairs. I ran into the shower to try and get his hands off me and I rinsed my mouth out and I felt little better after the shower. Then my dad comes in and is mad. I tried to tell him the truth he didn't listen so he hit me. I blocked him off the best I could but then Brittney and her boyfriend came back in and that's when I got handcuffed to the chair. They left saying they had to get my punishment ready. That's when I tried to focus on what ranger power I had left to reach you guys" she said.

"Did you call the police" Jason asked?

"Nah my father wanted me gone. I gave him what he wanted and now he is happy. No point. He never hit Brittney or anything. Ever since her boyfriend attacked me Brittney has been clinging to him so I don't think we have to worry about him. I'm just glad to be home" she said. "Although there is still something I think we should all do" Kimberly told them

"What" Tommy asked?

"Well Rita isn't going to stop turning us evil just because we ask her to. We need to tell our parents so if we get turned evil again they know why we act the way she we do…or at least my mom" she said.

"Yeah we should tell Ernie too. Let's talk to Zordon about it" Tommy said.

He teleported everyone there. They told Zordon their idea and he agreed as long as the parents agreed to keep their secret along with Ernie. Zordon teleported all the parents and Ernie to the command center. Everyone agreed to keep the secret and Kimberly's mom agreed to let her move back in.

**A/N there is one chapter left after this then it is over. It's pretty much the Epilogue. **


	8. Where She Belongs

2

The next week Kim's ankle healed and everyone was enjoying a picnic at the park. They were all laughing and having a good time. Jason had finally told Trini he loved her and they got together.

"I don't know who was more panicked when asking girls out Jason or Tommy" Kimberly teased.

"Tommy" Jason said.

"Jason" Tommy said.

"I think Tommy was way more panicked" Trini said.

"No way Jason was way more panicked" Kimberly said.

"To be honest you both panicked the same" Zack said.

"I wouldn't have panicked if Kim hadn't made it so hard for me" Tommy defended.

"I left you hanging for like three seconds tops. Plus you kissed me and then said your next question should be easy and I couldn't let things be too easy for you" she teased tickling the bottom of his foot. He had kicked his flip-flops off.

Her jerked his foot away trying to hide the giggle. Kimberly giggled and said "I'm not the only one who is ticklish. Tommy is ticklish on his feet" she said. Tommy glared at her.

"Pay back for the tickle torture you put me through" she said.

Then next thing Tommy knew he was laying on his back with Jason sitting on his legs holding him ankles flat on the ground. He felt the others start tickling his foot and he burst into laughter.

"O-ok g-guys cu-cut it out" Tommy laughed.

"Nope sorry bro" Jason teased.

"Plea-please I ca….brea….the" he gasped out in laughter.

"Al right guys let's give our fearless leader a break" Jason said getting off his legs and letting his ankles go. Everyone stopped and Tommy sat up.

"Sorry Kim but you are still the most ticklish out of all of us" Jason said.

She pouted. They others just laughed. Then an idea came across Tommy's mind.

"Hey you guys know what. We never punished Kim for running away and she can't just run away and get away with it" Tommy said.

Jason knew what he was up to. He nodded.

"He is right" Jason said and smirked.

Kimberly got up and ran. They ran after her laughed. She knew what they were doing. She figured Tommy would get her back somehow. Her friends caught up with her and tackled her down to the grass and all tickled her. Tommy blew raspberries on her stomach again. Jason tickled her sides, Trini got her ribs and already her three worst ticklish spots were attacked. Zack attacked her underarms and Billy tickled her feet. She screamed with laughter. She couldn't speak because she was laughing so hard. Tears streamed down her face as she laughed.

"Pay back for the tickle torture you put me through" Tommy mocked making Kim laugh more.

With all her friends laughing and having fun she finally knew where she belonged.

**A/N ok this is the end. My next story should be up some time tomorrow. It is called "Running from The Past". It is an AU story, has no rangers in it just the same characters. Jason and Kimberly are BFFs they move to Angel Grove to get away from a haunting past. Like most times the past always comes back. What will happen? **


End file.
